Operation: Eliminate Lee and Gai!
by Kyuubi no Youko
Summary: After their insane teacher gives them impossible traing, Tenten and Neji decide to make a plan to eliminate him and also Lee....Just for the hell of it.
1. Enough is Enough!

1(A/N): My third story... Enjoy

Operation: Eliminate Lee and Gai!

One day at Team Gai's training ground, Gai was training his team. "Alright my youthful students! I want 50 laps around our precious village!" yelled Gai enthusiastically. "Yosh!" yelled Lee as Tenten and Neji groaned. Lee took off at the speed of light and the others slowly followed.

When the trio got back, Tenten and Neji where on the ground gasping for breath and sweating bullets while Lee was jogging in place totally energized. Gai then said or rather yelled... "Alright now 100 push ups, sit ups, crouches, squats, pull ups, and the list goes on and on... Lee got right to it while the others stare disbelievingly at their sensei. Gai gave them a glare that said 'This is for your own good' and soon they started.

3 hours later...

Tenten and Neji were lying on the ground passed out and Lee was doing extra stuff. 'What is that bastard trying to do? Kill us?' yelled Neji in his mind. 'I don't see how Lee can possibly do all this shit! It's impossible!' thought Tenten. Gai then order them a 'light' 50 laps around the training ground. Lee went right to it while Neji made regular bunshin to take their place while in secret, they discuss their crazy teammate and Sensei.

They went deep into the woods and sat down. "Ok, I think Gai is trying to kill us! Only a dumass would do all that crap!" yelled Tenten while Neji nodded. "Yea I have to agree with you, Gai has been pushing us WAY to much." Tenten rolled her eyes and said "Way to state the understatement of the Year." Neji in turn glared at her and she glared back. "Wait we shouldn't be taking our anger out on each other."Said Neji as he saw Tenten reaching for a kunai to stab a certain someone... " We need to do something about Gai before he kill us! Oh and we might as well get rid of Lee too…. unless…." "Unless what?" said Tenten. "Unless you like Lee…" said Neji with a grin. However Tenten did not grin with him. In fact she pull out that same kunai and attacked Neji.

20 minutes later….

Neji is tending to his many cuts and stab wounds while Tenten glares at him. "So when do we start?" asked Tenten. "We start…at dawn" Both of them have evil grins plastered on their face as they plan to Eliminate Lee and Gai. On the scroll that they put their plan on, it says

**Operation: Eliminate Lee and Gai!**

Ok I know it is short but as the chapters come they will get longer…Sooooo don't forget to Review…Hey that rhymed..


	2. To the Zoo! part 1

Chapter two of Operation: Eliminate Lee and Gai. Enjoy!

Neji made the finishing touches on the plan. "This is such a great plan! I'm glad that I thought of it!" said Neji look proud. Tenten just rolled her eyes. "Anyway we have to give them these tickets to the Zoo. I'll give Lee his and you give the other to Gai OK?" explained Tenten. "Yea Yea."

Tenten went to Lee's house, rang the doorbell, left the ticket on the doorstep and ran like hell giggling madly. Lee opened the door and looked around. '_I wonder who rang my doorbell…'_ wonder Lee. As he was about to close the door he sees an envelope on the doorstep. "I wonder what this is!" exclaimed Lee a little to happily. I mean it was only a regular envelope with a ticker inside, of course her doesn't know about that but still…its just envelope….

ANYWAY.. Back to the story.

Lee enthusiastically ripped open the envelope, almost ripping the ticket in half. He stood there, staring at the ticket, which said: "**A Free Day At The Zoo Pass!" **Lee finally registered what the words meant and started jumping in the air and dance with made a old woman passing by faint. "YOSH!" yelled Lee and he ran inside to tell his sensei about the ticket.

"Hello" answered Gai.

"HI Gai-sensei! Guess what?"

"What my student?" asked

"SOMEONE RANG MY DOORBELL AND WHEN I ANSWERED THERE WAS NO ONE THERE! BUT WHEN I LOOKED DOWN THERE WAS A ENVELOPE!"

"Oh what was in the envelope Lee?"

"IT WAS A FREE ALL-DAY PASS…"

"Sorry Lee the doorbell rang, wait a moment…"

5 minutes and a old faint lady later…

"LEE GUESS WHAT I GOT!"

"WHAT DID YOU GET SENSEI?"

"I GOT A FREE ALL-DAY PASS TO KONOHA'S ZOO!"

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI! I GOT ONE TOO!"

"TOO CELEBRATE THIS, TOMORROW WILL BE A DAY OFF FROM TRAINING AND WE SHALL GO TO THE ZOO!"

"OK SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

(Damn it hurt to write all of that in caps….)

Lee hanged up the phone and started at the ticket excitedly. Suddenly without warning he started to do **that **dance. The landlord came to his door to collect the rent opened the door and saw the horrid sight, became blind, fell down the stairs into the street where she god ran over by rapid Sasuke fan-girls who where doing what they do best. Yup! You guessed it chasing Sasuke. ANYWAY back to the Lee. He had stopped dance and went to bed for the big day tomorrow.

In a secret cave….

Neji walked to the secret cave. "Report." stated Tenten. "Operation Give Lee and Gai tickets, COMPLETED." Tenten smiled, "Excellent" then she started laughing manically and soon after Neji joined in. they continued this until Tenten glanced at the evil watch on her evil wrist and gasped. "Shit it's 10 p.m.! I was suppose to be home at 6! My mom is going to kill me!" and with that Tenten left Neji, who was laughing manically until he noticed that he was only. After stand there for a few moments he left and went home.

The next day, Team Gai's Training Grounds….

"NEJI, TENTEN! GUESS WHAT WE GOT!" yelled Lee and Gai at the same time. "What?" asked Tenten. "WE GOT A FREE ALL-DAY PASS TO KONOHA'S ZOO!" they both yelled excitedly. "What a coincidence!" exclaimed Neji. "We got tickets too!"

"YOSH THAT MEANS ALL OF US WILL GET TO GO TO THE ZOO!" and with that they all went to the zoo.

At the Zoo…(wow, who knew that they were going there?)

Neji looked at the map of the zoo. "I think we should see the Camels first…" said Neji to everyone else. Lee looked confused and asked, "Gai-sensei, what's a camel?" Gai stared at Lee for like 5 minutes before yelling "I HAVE NO IDEA LEE BUT I BET IT WILL BE AWESOME!" And gave Lee a Nice Guy pose (a.k.a the Pose of death to others besides Lee and Gai.). One of the guys that was standing on a ladder feeding the lions from over their tank saw it because he heard someone yelling. He died instantly and fell over into the tank where the lions feasted upon his corpse. Gai saw this and shrugged it off and they went to the Camel Exhibition. (that poor poor guy….oh well!)

When they got there Lee gasp. "THOSE are camels?" Neji sighed and pointed to a sign that said:** THIS EXHIBITION CONTAINS CAMELS. **Lee shrugs it off. I mean that sign was easy to see! It wasn't like 10 feet wall and 10 feet wide and it wasn't right infront of him right? Wrong it was 10X10 and was right infront of Lee. How he missed it…. only Lee knows…. but lets not get into that.

The camels stood right infront of the fence keeping them from escaping and with out warning, they started spitting. Neji and Tenten of course planned this so they brought umbrellas. Lee and Gai stood there getting pummeled by flying spit. Lee was in awe and had is mouth opened. After that display of grossness was over. Lee and Gai came out of their gaze. Lee swallowed the spit without knowing and yelled "THAT WAS AWESOME!" A spit covered Gai turned to Lee and gave him a Nice Guy Pose, which sadly killed another civilian. Gai AGAIN shrugged the guys death off as well, like it just didn't happened and asked Neji what they were going to see next. "Next we are going to the Bird Cage. In this exhibit, we can walk into the cage and see the birds up close." "Alright, Lets go!" yelled Tenten. Everyone in the zoo stared at her. "What?" everyone looked away. "WHAT?" she yelled but no one answered. '_Is it me or is everyone acting weird today?_' thought Tenten. ANYWAY! The group walk inside the Bird Cage and stared at all the birds. Lee yelled and pointed at a regular fat pigeon sitting on a tree branch. "Isn't that the most beautiful bird you ever saw Gai-sensei?" cried Lee with tears running down his cheeks. Gai could only nod as his breath was taking from the 'beauty' of the pigeon. Neji and Tenten didn't bother tell them that it was a regular pigeon because it would ruin the plan…

Dun dun dunnnnnn! What is Neji and Tenten's plan with the pigeons? What will the pigeons do? Why am I asking you these questions? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Operation: Eliminate Lee and Gai! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I KNOW I HAVE TO REMIND YOU GUYS EVERY CHAPTER!

Later!


	3. To the Zoo! part 2

I had to talk a break on updating so soon. I did it because I was bored and had nothing better to do so yea…ANYWAY! Chapter Three…Enjoy!

To the Zoo Part one!

As Gai and Lee stared at the pigeons and all their 'beauty', Tenten and Neji started making hand signals to other pigeons. In a matter of 5 minutes 20 pigeons came out of nowhere and sat on the tree inform of Gai and Lee. Lee let out a surprised gasp and Gai shed a single tear. Neji made a lone sign and both Neji and Tenten pulled out umbrellas. As that happened the pigeons turned their backs on the group, tail feathers and 'pooped' on Lee and Gai. The two stood there getting pooped on with surprise expressions on their faces. Gai looked at his mini-me and yelled: "LEE! THESE BEAUTIFUL BIRDS HAVE SHOWERED US WITH GIFTS!" Lee 'Yoshed' and they hugged and other crap.

5 minutes later…

Neji had a vein throbbed on his forehead as the two still hugged and crap. Then after 5 more minutes he got so pissed that he got into his Gentle Fist (of course there is nothing 'gentle' about the gentle fist) and Gentle Fisted the hugging pair apart. Tenten sighed in relief that she didn't have to summon all her weapons to destroy Gai and Lee. If she did she would have the police, her mom, and everyone on her case. But worse of all she would have to pick all the weapons up! Which is so annoying. Anyway Tenten and Neji dragged Lee and Gai over to the Gorilla Exhibit. When they got there, they saw a big ass Gorilla Eating a banana. Tenten couldn't resist the urge… She point at the one of the gorillas and yelled "Hey Gai! Why is your uncle in the cage with the gorilla.!" This 'joke' fell on death ears except from said gorilla, who was offend by being called Gai's uncle proceeded to attack Tenten and beat the living hell out of her but the cage prevented that. Neji grabbed all three of them and dragged them onto the next exhibit which were the **Foxes…**When the group got there, there was a zoo official saying that visitors could on in the cage and pet the foxes…Lee and Gai squealed like two schoolgirls and ran into the cage. Tenten slipped the Zoo official a 20 and whispered "sick the foxes on the two in green." He nodded and snapped his fingers.

Inside the cage…

"Gai! Aren't these foxes the cuuuuuuutest things you ever saw?" half asked and half yelled Lee. "No my youthful student!" yelled. Gai. Lee looks confused and asks what is the cutes thing Gai ever saw. "You Lee!" yells Gai. The two hug and shed tears of joy or whatever feeling they are currently in. The hugging pair horrifies the foxes. Their horror turns into anger and rage and when they heard a snap from the Zoo official they grinned and attacked! Poor Gai and Lee never say what hit them but they assume it was the foxes. Before the foxes got the chance to attack a second time, Lee and Gai went all postal on the foxes, kicking and punching and stab…uhhh…kicking and punching. Tenten and Neji waited anxiously for Lee and Gai to come out. 5 minutes later the pair comes out of the cage. Tenten and Neji gasp to see…that Gai and Lee are basically unharmed. The two walk away over to the reptile house. Tenten glared at then Zoo official and snatched back the 20. Neji grabbed Tenten and dragged her to the reptile house where they met up with Gai and Lee. There, they saw a **HUGE ASS **boa constrictor, which was like 100 feet long. Gai and Lee did their usually thing and ticked the **HUGE ASS **boa constrictor off and it smashed the glass with its powerful tail and wrapped it around Lee and Gai. They yelled out in pain while Tenten and Neji sat there eating popcorn and sipping soda. Gai then somehow got free and stared at his student (Lee) who was being taken away back into the tank. "Hey you **HUGE ASS **boa constrictor!" yelled Gai at the **HUGE ASS **boa constrictor. The boa constrictor stared at Gai in disgust and Gai stared back. Then suddenly without warning Gai did his **Deadly Nice Guy Pose of DOOM!** Which killed the boa constrictor, which in turn, released Lee, who ran to Gai crying and hugging. The guy in charge of the reptile house stared at the tank then at the boa constrictor, fell on his knees, threw his hands into the air and yelled: "NOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! NOOOOO!" He went on like that for a while occasionally taking breaths so he does not die form lack of oxygen. The group been left after 5 minutes of watching him yell. Gai wiped his sweaty brow and sighed with relief "Yosh! I avoided another lawsuit…." He glanced at his students and said, "Did I say lawsuit? I meant banishment! Damn! Did I say banishment! I meant to say restraining order! Did I say restraining order! I meant…Never mind…." Neji and Tenten shook their heads and Lee…. just was acting like Lee….

Tenten started to panic. She thought the **HUGE ASS** boa constrictor would have gotten rid of those basta…I mean Lee and Gai, but it didn't seem to work. She looked at around to see which animal they should visit next. She kept looking until she saw the elephants and grinned evilly. She grabbed Neji and told him her plan and he grinned also. The two started cackle evilly buts stopped when everyone near by stared at them and Lee and Gai edge away from the pair. Tenten flipped everyone off and dragged her team with her to the elephants.

At the Elephant exhibit….

Once the group got to the cage, Gai and Lee ran to the cage and 'ohh' and 'ahh' at what they saw. A newly born elephant came to the cage and stuck its trunk in between the holes. Lee 'awwed' and petted the 'cute' elephant. Tenten and Neji stood about 5 feet away from the cage knowing what was about to happen. You see what their plan was to pay the baby elephant (with peanuts) to walk over to the cage for Gai and Lee to pet it. Then the mother and friends would come over toss, Gai and Lee into the cage and trample them to the ground. Yup! That was their plan. Awesome isn't it? Of course!

As Gai and Lee pet the infant elephant, the momma elephant and her friends charge over to the fence. Gai and Lee look up in awe and the momma elephant grabs them and toss them over the fence. Her and her friends turn and charge at the unlucky duo as the duo run for their lives. The infant runs over to this peanut stash and starts eating. Tenten and Neji walk over. "May we join you" asked Neji. The infant nods so Tenten and Neji sit down and eat as Lee and Gai run from the elephants.

Half an hour later…

Lee and Gai some how out smart the elephants and escaped the cage. Tenten and Neji wave their goodbyes and left. Something registered in Neji's brain. It said: **TENTEN'S PLAN FAILED! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?** Outside, you can see that Neji was calm and collected but inside was another story. Shall we take a look?

Inside Neji's brain…

Little Nejis were running around in the mist of chaos. Some were even running in circles! "WHAT THE HELL SHOULD WE DO!" yelled on little Neji. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" yelled another. They all continued to run and run…. until one little Neji thought of an idea that restored order.

Outside world….

Neji snapped out of his gaze and told Tenten his plan, which consists of them, going to the Cat House. Tenten grinned and pushed Gai and Lee to the Cat House. At the cathouse there were…. You guessed it! Cats! But not just any cats. Oh no. But big cats such as lions and tigers! Anyway Gai's 'posse' went straight to the tigers because Tenten insisted it…. so they went to see the tigers. "What a beautiful animal…" surprisingly whispered Lee and Gai (NO! Not at the same time…gosh..). The tigers where lying around being lazy-asses…. some annoying looking kid…(Konohamaru….sp?) who Tenten paid 20 dollars, started tapping on the glass. At the tigers ignored the tapping but soon it became VERY annoying, just like the kid who was doing it, but they don't know that… when the enraged tigers looked up to see who was tapping Konohamaru pointed at Gai and Lee with out them knowing and ran. Tenten and Neji stepped away from them, as a **BIG ASS tiger **like jumped over the damn tank and growled at Lee and Gai. They gulped (YES! At the same time!) and started running for their lives AGAIN!. This went on for twenty minutes until the Zoo manager put the tiger back AND basically banning the group from ever coming back to the Zoo…**EVER!** Gai and Lee shrugged it off, they just notice that they were having a bad day but they shrugged it off. There was always the Zoo next door! As for Tenten and Neji….they were Pissed….VERY pissed if you were to approach them right now…well lets say that you would be maimed so much or would just be killed…. The two left in hopes of making a new plan in **Eliminating Lee and Gai!**

Yea…that was chapter three….

Hated it? Loved it?

Please Review and tell me how it was!

And don't flame!


	4. When Weapons Attack

Chapter 4…Enjoy…

The Next Day at Team Gai's Training Ground….

Neji arrived at the training ground where his team met at and sat next to Tenten. Next to Tenten, were many balled up pieces of paper. It was obvious that she was trying to come up with a plan but was failing miserably. "I got it!" Yelled Neji. Tenten and Lee looked at him. Lee ran over and asked, "Got what Neji?" "I got a can of whopped-ass if you don't get away from me punk!" said Neji and a semi-cold voice. Lee sniffled and ran back over to Gai crying, who in turn hugged Lee to give him comfort. Tenten and Neji shuddered. "We seriously need to kill them." Said Tenten in a deadly voice that if you heard it…. you would be..Dead. Neji was of course unaffected by it because he's…Neji but that's off topic. Neji nods in agreement to what Tenten said and they both put on thinking caps, which consist of a top hat with a question mark on top, and they started to brainstorm.

Neji's Thoughts…

_Hmm…what to think…what to think…Oh I know! We can kill them during our training session! Neji you are one smart guy!_

Neji nods at his idea and waits for Tenten to come out of her thoughts.

Tenten's Thoughts…

_Thinking… is… so…HARD! Wait…we can push them off a cliff! Muahaha! That's the perfect plan! Tenten you are one smart girl…Oh and hott too! Neji just can't talk his eyes off you! Omg he's staring at me!_

Indeed Neji had been staring at Tenten because she was feeling on her self while thinking how hott she was. Neji was a little (a lot) creeped out and backed away from her. Tenten finally snaps out of her thoughts and shares her idea. " I say we lure them over to a cliff and push them off!" yelled Tenten as she laughed insanely. Neji played the idea through his mind.

Neji's Thoughts.. Again…

_Neji and Tenten successfully lure Gai and Lee over to a conveniently nearby cliff_ (placed by the author… Hehe)_. Both Neji and Tenten see Gai and Lee close to the edge of the cliff. Then they tackle Lee and Gai off the cliff except that Lee and Gai used their ninja skills to dodge the two offenders. Tenten and Neji fall off the cliff. _

Neji slapped Tenten on the back of her head and whispered furiously "That was that stupidest idea I have ever heard!" Tenten bowed her head in defeat but then but then looked up and yelled "Oh yeah? What's your idea Mr.SmartAss!" Neji grinned arrogantly and told Tenten his plan. "During this training session we will go all out in sparring and weapon throwing practicing!" exclaimed Neji. Tenten played the idea in her mind.

Tenten's Thoughts…. AGAIN…

_Tenten ends up sparring against Lee but randomly choosing his name out of a hat and Neji with Gai for the same reason. They both go all out during the sparring session as if it was a life-death situation. Lee and Gai end up totally beat up. Then its target practice! Gai and Lee are to tired to run or even take off their weights so they are pretty much obliterated from the face of the earth. They look like green, orange, and red pin cushions. _

Tenten grinned and looked at Neji who still had that arrogant grin on his face. She scowled and slapped him on the back of his head and told him to 'shut up'. Neji continued to grin until Tenten cracked and yelled. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! YOUR PLAN IS GOOD OK!" Neji's grin only widens and he nodded while Gai and Lee stared at her. Gai motioned for Lee to check out on what's happening with his two teammates. _'They sure have been acting weirdly recently especially at the Zoo…How come only me and Gai got attacked by those animals…?' _Lee just shrugged it off as Gai shrugged off the 2 people and 1 boa constrictor he killed with his **Nice Guy Pose of DOOM! **(Every time I mention Gai's 'pose', I'll switch between 'Good' and 'Nice' just so you know…) "So…. Why did you scream just then Tenten?" asked Lee. Tenten who had her back facing Lee turned her head backwards and said in a dark demonic voice. "**Go away puny human!" **If you looked closely, you can see a dark spot at Lee's crotch and buttocks area. Lee, obviously was so scared, that pissed and shitted himself. Neji smelled it and almost gagged but controlled himself. Lee finally got the use of his legs back and ran at from speed towards Gai where Gai comforted Lee even if he smelled like piss and shit. After about 5 minutes of hugging and comforting the scared-shitless Lee, Gai mentioned that he could not hold his breath much longer and order Lee to run home and take a shower. Lee saluted Gai and ran home at full speed. Gai stopped holding his breath at Lee ran away and breathed in fresh air.

Tenten looks at Gai then at Neji. "We should strike him while he is vulnerable while during the training session." Both of them nod to each other and appear near Gai. "OK my other youthful and non-smelling students! We will spar until Lee gets back. Both of you against me!" Tenten and Neji smirk and nod. "On your mark! Get set…. GO!" Yells Gai as Neji and Tenten charge at him. Tenten pulls out 5 kunai while Neji assaults Gai in taijutu. Tenten waits for the right moment and throws the kunai. "Wow Tenten! If I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to kill me!" laughed Gai as he barely dodged another kunai and Neji's punch. Tenten didn't answer but smirked and threw more. Then suddenly Lee runs back to the training ground to see his teammates and sensei 'sparring'. "Lee help me defeat your teammates!" yelled Gai "Yosh! Of course Gai!" answered Lee and joins the battle. '_Damn we where suppose to take them on one at a time not at the same time…' _thought Neji as he gets receives a roundhouse kick to the head and hits a tree. "NOOOOO!" yells Tenten and takes out her scroll and summons all her weapons, which shoot out and attack Gai and Lee. The duo run for their lives as weapons chase them. Lee runs around Tenten in circles with kunai chasing him and Gai also runs in circles around the tree where Neji is at also with weapons chasing him. Tenten and Neji burst out laughing, which soon turns into insane laughter. Gai and Lee still run.

5 hours later…

Both Gai and Lee are still running but are tiring quickly especially with their weights on…. to bad they weren't smart enough to take them off….Oh well! After the first 10 minutes of watching Gai and Lee being chased Neji and Tenten got bored fast so they started playing Go Fish!

"Neji? Got and 3's?"

"Go Fish!"

"Damn!"

"Tenten got any 5" Tenten sighs and hands him a 5.

"Neji got any Kings?"

"Go Fish!"

"Crap…"

3 hours later…

Gai and Lee finally pasted out and got stabbed by the multiple weapons, but Neji and Tenten didn't notice! No! They where still play Go Fish!

"Neji…got any…. Queens?"

"Go Fish Tenten" Yelled Neji alittle to…_enthusiastically _

"Dammit!" yelled Tenten as she slammed her cards to the ground.

"Calm down Tenten! Its just a game." Reassured Neji.

"Yea but you keep winning, like, like, you can see my ca…rds…." Tenten's face went red with anger and Neji paled. Tenten pulled out a second summon scroll and summoned twice as many weapons then the first one and they all flew at Neji who ran like a bitch while scream. "NOOOOOOO! Tenten I'm sorry! Ill never Cheap at Go Fish again! Im Sorry! Uhg!" Neji tripped over a conveniently place rock (He he) that was infront of him and got hit by all the weapons. Tenten sighed in contentment and walked home leaving the injured males behind.

I hoped I didn't have to remind you all but it seems I do…. REVIEW! And it you have any ideas for the story please tell me. Thank You!


	5. End of Bushy Brows or is it

Last Chapter of this story I guess…Sorry that I have not updated in like…12 days or so…Anyway Here is the chapter….

Neji, Lee, and Gai all had to go to the hospital because they sustained major injuries. Tenten really took a tow on them. The three where pierced with weapons from head to toe and other place that stall remain unmentioned. All three of them shared a room. Lee and Gai thought it was awesome but Neji…Well he tried jumping out of the window multiple times. On one very beautiful day, a nurse walked to trio's room to give Gai and Lee their 'medicine' (sleeping pills) and to give Neji his daily supply of flowers from fan girls. As she walked in, she saw Gai and Lee playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, trying to improve his game to defeat Kakashi. She also found Neji. Attempting to jump out the 4-story window. She quickly ran over to stop him and gave him a sleeping pill to knock him out. "Dammit…" she cursed, "this was the third time today he has done this and it is only 9 A.M!" She quickly strapped him to his bed with double restraints. She then shrugged and thought '_Ah what the hell'_ and put on twice as many restraints. Then there was the other two…She glared at them and pulled out a shotgun and loaded it up with tranquilizers and then cocked it. After hearing the sound, Lee and Gai looked up to see the Evil mug of their nurse who just happened to be holding a shotgun. Gai ran this image through his mind a few times. '_Hmm…Guns…. Guns shoot things out of them that pierce the skin, causing pain which can cause major injury and most of the time death…' _Gai came out of his thoughts and nodded. "Lee," Gai whispered to his mini-self. "Yes Gai-sensei?" whispered Lee. "That gun she has, is very harmful for our youthful well-being and I think we should run away." Lee nodded and prepared to run. The nurse aim at Gai's head, right between the eyes and was about to pull the trigger when he vanished. She then aimed at Lee but he was gone too. (They also took Neji) She then looked out the door and saw the two running like hell, while creating some kind of sonic boom pretty much destroyed the 4th floor of the hospital. With the 4th floor destroyed the 5th and 6th floors caved into each other and cave into the lower three destroying the whole hospital. Gai, Lee and Neji made it just in time. Gai wiped the sweat off his 'manly' eyebrows. "Phew! We almost didn't make it. I thought my youthfulness was going to burn out."

"YOUR YOUTHFULNESS WILL NEVER BURN OUT SENSEI!"

"OH LEE!" Yelled Gai.

"OH SENSEI!" yelled Lee.

"Oh my head!" yelled Neji and passed out again. Of course he was ignored by the duo as they hugged, cried, and comforted each other. Then they looked at Neji and thought; He needs some comfort to regain his youthful gleam and pulled him into the hug. Some guy was walking down the street glanced at the broken down hospital and continued walking. Then it registered into his mind that the hospital was destroyed, which meant trouble. He looked around for the cause and found a horrid sight. Gai, Lee, Neji (who is still unconscious.) were still in an embrace. First the man just stared in horror. Then he started to scratch his eyes out while running in circles screaming "MY EYES! STOP THE HORROR!" and then…he finally died. This 'attack' is called **The Hug of Death** and it is more powerful then the **Nice Guy Pose of Doom! **But Gai and Lee didn't care. Oh no, they just kept hugging and hugging. After the hugging fest they decided to drop Neji off at Tenten house for some unknown reason. But little did they know, Tenten was a brewing a plan!

At Tenten's Home in Her Basement…

What surrounded Tenten, were bunches of balled up papers. For the past 3 days, every since Gai, Lee, and Neji had been in the hospital, she had been trying to come up with a plan. But she had so such luck hence all the paper balls. As she balled up another stupid plan and tossed it behind her back the doorbell rang, she sighed and kept working. Her mom answered the door and after a few seconds yelled for Tenten to come up. "Tenten! Get your ass up here!"

"I'm coming dammit! Gosh!" yelled Tenten as she ran up the starts to see what her mom wanted. When she got there, Tenten saw her mom and Neji sitting on the couch and he was still unconscious. "What's he doing here?" asked Tenten and her mother shrugged. "Two weird guys in hospital clothes and the biggest eyebrows I ever seen dropped him off and rang the doorbell werid huh?" said her mom but Tenten wasn't listening. Tenten walked over to Neji and started shaking and slapping him repeatedly while yelling "WAKE UP NOW!" After a few more slaps and shouts Neji finally woke up. "Owww…" groaned Neji, "Why does my head hurt so much?" He looked over to Tenten, who was grinning sheepishly. Tenten's mom stares at them for a while and sighs. "What a cute couple they are." "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" yells Tenten and Neji at the same time. "Whatever! You guys have fun at whatever you guys do and don't play to rough. " She looks at Neji and winks, Neji twitches. When Tenten's mom finally leaves, Tenten grabs Neji and drags him into the basement.

Back in Tenten's Basement….

As they descend the stairs, Neji sees all the paper balls and asks: What with all the crap on the floor?" Tenten shrugs, "I have been trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Gai and Lee but haven't had much luck." Neji scans the room. '_Damn! She must have been here all night and there is at least 500 pieces of paper here!' _" Yeah…I can see that…." He waits to hear Tenten's reply. And waits and waits and waits.

10 minutes later.

Neji finally turns to see Tenten sleeping standing up. He shrugs again, sits at the desk, and starts cooking up a plan.

5 seconds later….

"I GOT IT!" yelled Neji as he came up with the perfect plan. When he shouted it shook the whole house, which woke up Tenten, who thought it was an earthquake, which caused her to run around the room screaming "EARTHQUAKEE!" Neji watched her run around alittle until he started to get a massive headache. So he grabbed multiple paper balls and threw them at Tenten with enough force to knock her over. One hit her in the back of her head, which knocked her over the table into a basket of paper balls. Neji giggle like a little girl who just got a pony…. I mean he gave a manly bark-like laughter (maybe he spent alittle to much time with Lee and Gai…). Tenten got up and looked around and her eyes landed on Neji who was whistling, look innocent. Tenten glared at and got up to stretch. Sleeping standing up is not very comfortable. "So…." Said Tenten, "got any ideas?" Neji glanced at her and handed her a piece of paper. Tenten looked through the plan while nodding several times. "Hmm…" Neji waited her opinion of his beloved plan. Tenten looked up at Neji and started at him…and stared…. stared…. stared…. STARED!

An hour of staring later….

Neji was starting to get pissed off after being stared at for seems like hours which it only was one. He glanced at Tenten who was still staring and sighed angrily and looked around. He spotted a paper ball and picked it up. With her expert knowledge and throwing skills, Neji took aim at Tenten's head, right between the eyes and throw the paper ball, chakra-enchanced of course. The ball flew at intense speed and burst into flames. When it finally reached Tenten the ball became ash and Tenten had her eyes opened…. the ash flew into her wide-open eyes. She kept her eyes opened for a little while until they stared to burn. She slapped her hands to her face and started to run in circles around the room while screaming: "OH GOD MY EYES ARE BURNING!"

Neji just watched her run not bothering to stop her again.

30 minutes later…

Tenten finally stopped running and was catching her breath. Neji waited a few minutes and said

"Well? What do you think of my plan?" Tenten glares at him and mumbles something.

"What my dear? You must speak up. I have super sight not hearing!" Tenten mumbles a little louder.

"Eh?" says Neji.

"I SAID IT'S A GREAT PLAN DAMMIT!" Neji grins like an idiot as he watches Tenten fume. "So…. you want me to give Gai and Lee a note saying to meet us at the training field and have everyone that hates them gather there to kill them?" asks Tenten as she calms down and Neji nods. "When do we start?" questions Tenten. "We start at dawn…" says Neji while grinning and starts laughing evilly. "What…" interrupts Neji from his non-girlish laughter, "It's already dawn…" "Fine! We stare at dusk! Happy?" Tenten nods and passes out from exhaustion. Running around so much tired her out. Neji yawns and falls asleep. The duo slept for a few hours before they began the master plan. Tenten gave the notes to Gai and Lee. Lee just happened to be staying at Gai's house to comfort him of their ordeal, but whatever, it just made it easier for her. While Tenten did that, Neji gave notes to everyone who hated either Gai and Lee, or even both.

8 o' clock at training field 10…

All the Gai and Lee haters gather at the training field. The people consist of, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, the family of the Boa, and the family of the two Zoo officials. Lee and Gai arrived right on time and when they saw everyone, they got excited,

"Gai-sensei! Why do you think everyone is gather here?" asked Lee.

"I do not know my beautiful student but I think it's a party of some sort!" replied Gai.

"A PARTY? I never have been to one of those! …..What's a party Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

" Gasp!" gasped Gai and went on explaining what a party is.

"YOSH! I get to go to a party!" screamed Lee. Gai sniffled and wiped a tear.

"My student's first party! Im so glad that I brought this camera!" yelled Gai.

" Ok Lee! Lets go to the party!" yelled Gai…again. "YOSH!" came Lee's reply.

When the two arrived at the 'party', they come to see everyone present glaring at them, well not everyone, just the people who Gai and/or Lee killed. Mostly Gai. To answer their confused looks, Tenten and Neji stepped up. "We are gathered here today to eliminate the both of you!" yelled Tenten and point a finger at Gai and Lee.

"Gasp!" gasped the both of them. "Why would you want to eliminate us? Haven't we been youthful enough?" asked Gai. Then he thought of something and gasped. "Quickly Lee! Check our youthful meters!" said Gai quickly. Lee nodded and rolled up both his and Gai's sleeve and to a blood sample. He then pulled out a strange machine, which had '**The youthful measurer! **On the top of it. Lee put the blood samples in the machine and watched the levels go up. They kept going until they went off the charts, causing the to machine explode. "Yep! Amount of youthfulness is at a normal!" said Gai. Kakashi lifted his head protector, activated his Sharingan, and looked at Gai and Lee. What he saw almost made him gag. Kakashi saw a huge aura of 'youthfulness' surround the two and it made him want to destroy them to stop the madness! But her kept his cool and waits his chance to destroy them. Oh, and how will her destroy the two! Kakashi broke out his thoughts and looked to see what was happening.

Gai was holding Lee, who was crying and was glaring at the 'unyouthful' people. "Why everyone! Why! Why are you doing this?" asked Gai. "We are doing this because you two have cause his pain and discomfort at some point of our lives!" yelled Tenten. "And now we will state why we want you both eliminated!" said Neji.

Kakashi steps up.

"I hate Gai because he constantly challenges me to stupid little thinks like rock-paper-scissors and other stupid things! Killing off Lee will be an added bonus so he doesn't grow up to become just like Gai."

Sasuke steps up.

"I hate Lee because he beat me BEFORE we even started the Chuunin Exams and the fact that he COULD beat me!"

Sakura steps up.

"I hate Lee because he kept on asking me out after I said no. I mean come on! How many times does a girl need to say 'no' before you get it through your thick head! Hmm….must not be the head that's thick. Maybe its all the jell in his hair. No Lee! I will no da-" Sakura got talked by security because she was talking to much.

Boa constrictor slithers up. Tenten rushes over and puts a translator on it so everyone can understand it.

"I hate Gai AND Lee because they killed my mate!"

Family of Zoo official 1 steps up.

"We hate Gai because he used his '**Nice Guy Pose of DOOM!' **on our son, which killed him!"

Family of Zoo official 2 steps up.

"We hate Gai for the same reason Family of Zoo official 1 does."

Tenten steps up.

"I hate Gai for makes do some much training in one damn sitting. I mean 1000 laps around Konoha! That's crazy! This is a big ass village! Not even Gai can do it himself! I hate Lee because he wants to be guy. And another thin-" Tenten also got tackle by security because she talked to much and was killing the daylight.

Neji steps up and laughs at Tenten.

"Ditto"

With that all the haters attacked the crying duo….

10 cans of whoop-ass later…

All the haters got Gai and Lee haters got their asses kick and some even died (the boa, and the zoo official's families because they weren't ninja-ty). Kakashi got his own room, Sakura shared a room with Sasuke and begged him all day, and Neji shared a room with Tenten.

In Tenten and Neji's room…

"Ne Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah" replies Neji

"I think we went about this all wrong." Says Tenten.

"…."

" I think we should have just asked Gai to lighten the training by…A LOT and not try to kill him and Lee!"

"…"

"Hello! Neji?"

Neji fell asleep and Tenten turn red with anger. She punched him and kicked him while he slept and…

Lets just say that he will be eating through a tube for a while…..

THE END!

The last chapter of Operation: Eliminate Lee and Gai! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
